Emoji Movie 2
by I. M. Rally
Summary: After the event of the first movie, Gene has a normal life in Textopolis, but he still has to deal with problems in his job and his relationship with Jailbreak.
1. Big news

**I saw the Emoji Movie in the internet, and it was funny. I watched the movie over and over again, until I have an idea. I decided to make a fanfic of this movie so it will make more interesting and emotional than the movie. I like Gene, Hi-5 and Jailbreak, and their adventure together. I also like Mel and Mary Meh. I described them as Gene's great parents.**

 **This is my first Emoji fanfic. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

It's been few days after Gene's heroism in Textopolis, but everybody still treated him normally like the other emojis. He was so proud of himself that he finally knew his purpose, having great friends, his parents loved and believed him, and he's known to be one of the most popular emojis. Everytime Alex wanted to send an emoji, it was always been Gene. But there are times that Gene doesn't want to be picked all time. He wanted to give chance to the other emojis, like Hi-5, his parents, and everyone else. During his break or free day, Gene always hang-out with Hi-5 and Jailbreak, even outside Textopolis for more adventures while his father fills in for him since they both have the same condition. Everything's gone smoothly these days in Textopolis, except there's one problem. Since Smiler got kicked out and no longer the supervisor of the Text Center, the company needed someone to replace Smiler as the new supervisor, but nobody volunteered to, so the company set up an election of voting for the new supervisor.

One day, Gene walked the streets from his apartment to go off to work. While strolling along happily, some emojis greeted him, especially those emojis who were sad, angry, laughing, disgust, etc, but Gene didn't mind as he knew that everyone has only one emotion.

Just then, Hi-5 patted him playfully on the back. "Hey, Gene!"

"Oh, hi Hi-5." Gene greeted as he hi-fived him by the thumb.

"So have you heard of the news?"

"What news?"

"Didn't you know? The Textopolis sets up an election of whoever could be the new supervisor of the Text Center."

"Wow, I wonder who could be the lucky emoji."

"I bet it was you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the hero, Gene, and you have more than one emotion. It's a perfect role for you as the new leader."

Gene felt uncomfortable. "Yeah, but I only wanted to work in the cube, not being the leader."

"Why are you not seemed so happy about it?" The hand asked. "You're going to be the most important emoji of all."

"I already am, Hi-5!"

"But, you will make many decisions for the company."

When they almost crossed the street, the two friends saw Clock Emoji, which the time was almost 8:30am.

"It's that the time?" Gene gasped.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Clock Emoji pointed his eyes, and glared at them.

Ignoring the clock, Gene jumped to grab the balloon string. "Quick, hold on." He said to his friend as Hi-5 jumped up so Gene can grab one of his fingers.

The balloon lifted the two emojis all the way to the Text Center. Gen and Hi-5 landed safely on the ground when Gene let go of the balloon string. When they were about to march towards the door, they were encountered by their princess friends.

"Gene! Hi-5!" Jailbreak exclaimed.

"Hey Jailbreak." Gene hi-fived her.

"So, have you heard the news?" She asked.

"He hasn't until I told him." Hi-5 chuckled.

"Well, that was unexpected for you, huh, Gene?"

"Yep, it was a surprise." Gene said.

The door automatically opened as the three friends entered, and many emojis charged at them, which they drew their attention to Gene and asked him about the election if he ever got nominated. Gene, Hi-5, and Jaibreak tried to get out of the crowd, but they were stuck, until two pairs of hands grabbed them, and lured them away from the crowd.

* * *

The three emojis were taken to the men's comfort room and a wet-floor sign was placed in front of the door. They were dropped on the floor, and rubbed their heads in pain.

Gene opened his eyes, seeing the two emojis who helped him and his friends got out from the crowd. "Mom? Dad?"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mary Meh asked in worry, still in monotone voice.

Gene didn't answer as he immediately stood up and rushed to hug his parents. "I'm so glad you two are here, and thanks for helping us back there."

"Are you here for the nomination, Mr. and Mrs. Meh?" Hi-5 asked."

"Oh, we don't want to miss it if ever Gene will get nominate." Mel Meh said. "I hope there's someone to nominate our son as the new supervisor of Text Center."

"I'll nominate him!" Hi-5 raised himself.

"Hi-5!" Gene felt embarrassed, then he turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I don't think I'm fit for this."

"Don't be silly, son." His father took a few steps forward to his son. "You're a very well-used emoji, and you're the hero. You should be the new supervisor."

"With all due respect, Mr. Meh," Jailbreak interjected. "There will be a nomination before Gene gets to be the supervisor. He only worked here for few days, so we're not sure if he could be the winner of the election."

Mel nodded in agreement. "Very well, Princess." Then, he turned to Gene before he and Mary headed towards the door. "I'll see you later, son."

"Good luck, Gene." Mary said as she and her husband exited the room.

When his parents left, Gene wasn't really comfortable of becoming the future supervisor and everyone expected him to be like that, especially his parents. He wanted his parents and friends to be happy for him, but he felt that something's not right.

"Gene, are you okay?" Jailbreak asked in curiosity. "Why are you not excited for this?"

"Jailbreak, my only dream was to be in the cube, not all of it to myself." Gene said.

"Who said you're going to?' She chuckled. "Gene, you're going to be a perfect leader if you gave yourself a chance. Besides, everybody likes you now. Nobody called you a freak or weird anymore. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, but this is too much."

"But you will going to be one of the fame emojis!" Hi-5 exclaimed excitingly. "You will have your own portrait when you walk in and out of the meeting room."

"Yeah, I mean, your dad has one too." The princess added. "He was once worked here. He was the famous meh emoji before he got retired."

Gene just stood there silent, speechless that Jailbreak mentioned about his dad.

"Well, we better go now, Gene." Jaibreak broke the silence. "We don't wanna be late."

"Are you coming?" Hi-5 asked.

"Just go. I'll catch up." Gene smiled as his two friends moved out of the room. When he was now alone, Gene looked at the mirror and made different emotions on his face. His parents and friends are right. He was meant to be the supervisor because of his multiple expressions, but he'd never dream of this and he wanted to stay out of this. Just then, he realized something. He isn't the only one who has this condition as he has an idea. " _You just gave me an idea, Jailbreak."_ He thought as he got out of the men's room and put the wet-floor sign aside


	2. The nomination

A long day at work, the emojis did a pretty good job making faces in their cubes, and were scanned when Alex picked them to his text. When Alex didn't use his phone for a while, Jailbreak placed the microphone of her headset near her mouth, and announced. "Alright, emojis, listen up! We all done a great job today, but now, it's time to nominate who will become the new supervisor of the Text Center!"

The emojis muttered excitingly, agreeing to have a new supervisor since Smiler got kicked out. Gene, on the other hand, was also excited yet uncomfortable for this. He knew that everybody will vote him if he got nominate. Not only he never dreamt of this, but he felt embarrassed of himself. He has to make it quick.

"The nomination for supervisor is now open!" Jailbreak announced more. "So, who wants someone to be nominated?"

An angel emoji raised her hand. "I nominate Steven!" She pointed the devil emoji , who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Alright, Steven…" the princess wrote the devil emoji's name on the paper of a clipboard. "Who else?"

Then, an ice cream emoji raised his hand. "I nominate Poop!"

"Then, Poop it is!" Jaibreak wrote Poop's name on the list.

"Alright Dad!" Poop's son cheered for his father.

"Are there more?"

Hi-5 raised himself or raised his fingers upward. "I nominate Gene!"

The emojis gasped in delight, even his parents. Gene glared at Hi-5 for nominating him as the hand emoji grinned sheepishly. Gene wanted to deny for being nominated, but he still had to finish one last thing for the nomination.

"Okay, Gene is nominated!" Jailbreak said, writing Gene's name in the list. "Alright, who else wants a turn?"

"I close the nomination! Ha, ha!" The Face with Tears of Joy emoji laughed, which means 'said'

When he heard that call, Gene quickly raised his hand and exclaimed. "Wait!"

The emojis were surprised as they stared at Gene, wondering what he would have to say.

"Uh…, yes, Gene?" Jailbreak didn't expect Gene raising his hand like that because he was nominated.

Gene cleared his throat, and stepped a little forward on the edge of his cube. "I want to say just one thing… I nominate…" He took a deep breath, then exhaled, and pointed the emoji in the cube next to him. "My dad!"

Everyone gasped in horror, even Mel and Mary. They didn't know what Gene was thinking. He nominated his dad? Even _he_ was nominated? Everyone whispered about the same topic. Gene ignored the whispers as he accepted his final decision.

"Gene, what are you doing?" Mel asked.

"I know what I'm doing, dad." Gene replied as he faced forward proudly.

Even Jailbreak didn't believe it, but she has to respect that as she wrote Mel's name on the list. "Uh…, Mel Meh, it is."

"I close the nomination!" Gene quickly said before anybody nominated someone.

"I second the motion." Mary raised her arm, supporting her son.

"The nomination is now officially closed!" Jailbreak announced. "Okay everyone, the election is within few days, and remember, vote wisely. The emoji who has most number of votes should be the winner as the new supervisor of Text Center! We'll see you all tomorrow for work again." After giving the emojis her announcement, she saw Gene walked out of his cube happily. Then, she turned to his parents in their cubes, who were also confused why Gene nominated his dad for being the new supervisor. Jailbreak has the same thought with Gene's parents about his decision.

* * *

When Gene got out of the Text Center, he noticed that some emojis gossiped about him being nominated but also nominated his dad. He also realized that there are no more crowds anymore since they were all confuse about Gene's decision.

When he almost arrived at his apartment, Gene was approached by his two best friends.

"Gene! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Hi-5 exclaimed. "I nominated you so you would become a supervisor, but you wanted to give up this opportunity?!"

"Gene, I don't get it." Jailbreak added. "Why?"

"I…" Before Gene could answer, he sensed his parents came behind him.

"Gene, why did you do that?" Mel approached his son. "Why did you nominate me?"

"Dad, I don't want to be a supervisor." Gene said. "It's not what I've wanted in my life. Why would everyone want me to be the new leader?"

"Because you're the hero, Gene." His father said. "You saved us before the phone erased."

"But you were a hero too, Dad. Remember, when you surrendered that you have the same condition as I have? When you tried to look after me? When you believed in me?"

"That's a fatherly hero to you, son, but to everyone, I don't think I'm a hero to them."

"Dad, didn't you know? You're the reason I became a hero."

"What?" Mel and Mary didn't get what their son just said.

"What?" Even Hi-5 didn't understand.

"Gene, what did you mean?" Jailbreak asked.

"Come on, guys, you didn't know?" Gene chuckled, then turned to his father. "Dad, you're my father, and you have other expressions too. I got those things from you. I have multiple expressions all because of you, because you… have all of them all along. And if it wasn't for you, I won't have this kind of life, Dad. You once worked there, right? So I want you to take Smiler's place. You deserved it."

Mel suddenly blushed at his son's speech as his cheeks turned red, and smiled with little tears popped from his eyes. Mary placed her hand on her husband's back as Mel removed the tears from his face. This also showed to Hi-5 and jailbreak that Gene is right about his dad.

"But sweetie, even if you and your dad have the same purpose, you are still voted by everyone." Mary said.

"You're the real hero, Gene. Everyone will vote you, even though you wanted your dad to take Smiler's place." Jailbreak added. "Whoever got the highest votes, he will become the new leader."

"No, there are some emojis will vote dad." Gene protested. "His friends will…, a-and his work friends will…, a-a-and mom!" Then, he turned to his mother. "You'll vote dad, right?"

"Oh, Gene, I don't know if I could become either a supportive wife… or a supportive mother." Mary replied, didn't know of which of her husband and son should she vote for the election.

"Son, I've retired when you were born." Mel explained. "I didn't come back to work when you were still a baby."

"But you're still in the hall of fames, dad." Gene said. "Everyone knew you before I was born."

"But what if you won?" Hi-5 asked.

This question stopped Gene from explaining. He knew that he could get lots of votes for the upcoming election. There was no way out of it as he said. "If that happens, I will accept it."

"Are you sure?" Mary was concerned.

"If that's what everybody wants, me being the new leader, I respect that." He said as he stepped inside apartment, and closed the door, leaving his parents and friends looked concern.

* * *

Gene entered his bedroom with a tired face. He yawned as he sat on his bed. While he was alone in his room and the street lights lighten his dark room, he stared at the posters of the most popular emojis. One of them was Smiler, but he no longer idolized her anymore. He imagined that he could be one of these posters sooner enough, but he felt guilty that his dad wasn't that popular to other emojis, but, to Gene, he was his idol. Slowly, he tucked himself with the blanket, laid his head, and went to sleep.

Mel can't sleep as the memory of his son nominating him and his speech were stuck in his head. He slowly got off from his bed, carefully not to wake Mary up. He went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When he's done, he had a chance to stop by his son's bedroom, seeing his son fell asleep. He quietly entered Gene's room, and slowly sat at the edge of the bed. Thanks to the street light that lighten his son's room, Mel looked around the room, seeing the pictures and posters of his working friends, including Poop and Smiler. He realized how his son idolized them and wanted to work with them, like any other emoji wants. Suddenly, Mel noticed another poster of an emoji, and it was the largest of all posters. Not Smiler, not Poop, not even Steven, but it was _him_.

'Mel the Meh emoji' with his picture of him like from the hall of fames.

Mel's poster was one of the posters that Gene collected, but his is larger and the center of attention from other emoji posters. Mel was surprised, and realized that his own son looked up to him of his life. His emotion of meh changed to a proudly smile as he turned to look at his son. He never knew that Gene looked to him, until he was surprised when he nominated him as the new supervisor.

He looked at his son proudly one more time before heading out of his room, and silently closed the door.

Mel headed back to his room, but before he went to sleep, he held and stared at the picture of Gene's birth after Mel quit his job for him, which baby Gene cried after birth, while Mel and Mary are still in 'meh' expression. Then, he held another picture and stared at it that showed Gene's 1st birthday. In here, Gene was very happy and enjoyed his cake, while his parents, still in 'meh' expression, busy feeding little Gene his chocolate birthday cake. Lastly, a last chapter showed that Gene feared of crashing towards two trash cans while riding on a bike for the first time.

Mel chuckled before placing the last picture back on top of the drawer, and, unexpectedly, a tear popped from his eye. He removed the tear from his cheek, and headed back to sleep on the bed next to Mary.

* * *

 **Okay, let me give you my reason for this. I would rather like this story to become emotional when it comes to both family and friends, especially to a parent and a child. I hope you like this chapter so much!**


	3. The Election

The Election Day has finally arrived. Many emojis went to the Text Center to vote. Everybody has the right to vote, including emojis in the loser lounge (except Smiler), and many places in Textopolis are empty, like it was a desert place. The working emojis were voting in their cubes, while the rest have their own chairs to vote in private, even Jailbreak and the techs voted in the scanner.

It's not easy to vote as everybody tried their best for it, Like Hi-5. He used is whole hand to write. It's quite hard. When the whole Text Center was so quiet, they were alerted when Alex opened the text app, ready to send a message.

"We're out of Alex's pocket, emojis!" Jailbreak announced as she put her voting card down. "This is not a butt dial!"

The emojis in their cubes dropped their pens and voting card as they were alerted that Alex was ready to choose an emoji. They all fixed themselves, and ready to get picked.

For several minutes, the only emojis who get picked were Gene and Mel. The emojis observed how the father and son are important for Alex's messages. The two were so tired of changing their emotions; they can't compete with each other of which of them has the highest pick and soon to be leader of the Text Center.

* * *

When the voting day is over, many emojis threw their voting card in a box, and excitingly ran outside the Text Center to go home, and ready for the final result. The last emojis who got out are the Meh family, Hi-5, and Jailbreak.

"I would wonder who got the highest votes." Hi-5 cut off the silence.

"One way to find out tomorrow." Jailbreak said. "We'll check the results tomorrow, and the winner should take his position as the Text Center supervisor starting tomorrow."

"Well Gene, I guess this means good luck." Mel placed his arm on his son's back.

"May the best emoji win, dad." Gene smiled at his father.

* * *

In his bedroom of his apartment, Gene can't sleep. He can't stop thinking about the results tomorrow, but that's not the only thing that he thought about. Unbeknownst to everyone, Gene hadn't thrown his voting card in the box; he had kept it with him. He wanted to make sure that his dad has a lot of votes that his, in order for him to win. Gene hid his voting card under his pillow, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day, everyone in Textopolis went back to Text Center to check the results. The announcement of the results was held outside Text Center, where Jailbreak and the techs were holding few boxes of voting cards.

Jailbreak took out a microphone, tapped its head, and said. "Alright, emojis, we have the results as we'll show you the percentage of the votes on this screen!" Behind her was a large screen. It revealed the final percentage of each nominee.

Steven has 3% of the votes, Poop has 10%, and, unfortunately, both Gene and Mel have 99%.

"Gene Meh and Mel Meh are tied!"

When Jailbreak exclaimed at this result, everyone murmured in horror. The Meh father and son are tied up? How could this be?

When Gene learned that he and his dad were tied, he whispered to Hi5 about his secret as he showed his voting card to him that it was there with him all along. Hi-5 quickly grabbed Gene's voting card, and ran in front to show Jailbreak the card.

"Wait!" Hi-5 shouted as Jailbreak turned to him. "We have one more right here."

Jailbreak quickly took the voting card, but she didn't see it yet as she called the crowd. "Okay emojis. We just found out there's one more voting card here that haven't recorded yet, so if this card voted one of the two tied emojis, he would be the new leader." She slowly opened the card. "And the winner is…" When she read the voting card, Jailbreak's smile vanished. She didn't expected this. She slowly pulled the microphone closer to her mother, and announced the winner. "Mel Meh!"

Many emojis gasped and muttered in horror once again. They can't believe any of it, especially Mel. He looked at his son in concern.

Gene knew that look of his father gave to him. To stop this embarrassment, Gene marched through the crowd, climbed up on the stage, and took the microphone from Jailbreak, who moved backward after he took the microphone from her.

"Hey, excuse me, everyone!" When Gene called for all the emojis to get their attention, everybody stopped muttering, and turned to Gene to listen. "Um… hi, everybody. You already know me, so…" When it went silence, Gene started to get a little nervous, but he still has the strength to explain. "Listen, I know that almost all of you want me to become the new supervisor of Text Center because of my heroism. I saved you all before the phone almost completely erased, and it's true, but I'm not worth for this position, not because I never want to be, because I know there was someone else who can take this position better than me… And it was my dad. I nominate my dad because not just… well, he's my dad, but I can see in him that he made me accept for who I am. He was the real reason I became like this. He was the reason I was a malfunction. He has multiple expressions before I was born. Of course, you all didn't know that because he kept his condition as a secret. He was one of the most famous emojis in the Text Center, and he quitted his job just for me when I was born. My dad did everything for me to fit in with the other emojis when I have other feelings than meh. He and my mom are the only emojis who understand me when I was a kid until now. I've always looked up to my parents, but mostly to my dad."

With this speech, some of the emojis almost starting to sob as they were touched by Gene's speech, making them realized how much a father can be very loving to their children. Poop and Poop Jr. reacted the same thing as they leaned to each other with a hug. Hi-5 almost cried as he wiped his tear with his thumb, and Jailbreak also too, wiping her small tears with her arm. She also missed her dad, wherever he is right now. Mary elbowed Mel for them having a supportive son like Gene, which made Mel's cheeks turned red and a tear appeared near his left eye.

"That's why I wanted my dad to take this position." Gene continued his speech. "If it weren't for him, I won't be a malfunction. I couldn't save everyone from getting erased if I'm not a malfunction like him. I know I'm the hero, but my dad was always been my hero. And I'm not the only one who has multiple expressions. I think you already know where I got this condition. It's always been from my dad all along."

"That was the most touching speech ever!" A crying laughing emoji clapped his hands as the rest of the town cheered for both Gene explaining his speech and Mel winning as the new supervisor of Text Center.

When Mel and Mary tried to get through the crowd to reach the stage, the emojis in front moved aside to give way for the two mehs. They climbed the stage to approach their son. Mel's face turned to smile as he rushed to his son, and hugged him appreciatively. Gene returned the hug tightly. When they broke their hug, Mel made a 'throwing a kiss' expression as Gene playfully made the same face too, and Mary embraced her husband and son with open arms, despite still having the same Meh face. She's very proud for her family.

Just then, Jailbreak approached Mel with a medal that was a golden key to the Text Center, representing as the medal of the Text Center's supervisor. "Congratulations, Mel Meh. You are now the new supervisor of the Text Center, replacing Smiler's position."

Instead of her, Gene decided to wear the medal to his father, thanking him for giving the talent he possessed. "Congratulations, dad."

"Thank you, son." Mel smiled at his son as the two shared one more hug, and the whole Textropolis cheered for the father-and-son mehs.

* * *

 **Sorry, it took a while. I was busy at school and it's hard for me to think for this new chapter, but I did it. I like this fanfic to be emotional for parents and children, and how much parents and children loved each other, despite of their fights and arguments. I hope you're related to this story, and reflected your life compare to this story.**


	4. Invitation

The next morning, Gene woke up very well as he fell asleep last night after he, his family, and friends went out to celebrate after Mel won the election. Gene groomed himself first, and went downstairs to eat breakfast with his parents.

When he went to the kitchen, he only saw his mother, preparing breakfast for him, but he didn't see his father around. "Hey, where's dad?" He asked.

"He went to work early, Gene." Mary replied, placing a plate of pancakes on the table. "It's his first day of work as the new system supervisor."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Gene chuckled as he sliced the pancake with his fork. "I just hope he would be okay on his first day. Now, I'm acting like you two when you were worried about me during my first day of work."

"Oh, Gene, your daddy worked in the Text Center for so long. He'll be fine."

"I know, Mom."

"It's very thoughtful of you for letting your father win."

"He deserves it, Mom. If it weren't for him, I won't be multi-expressive."

"I wish you both a good luck on your work, Gene."

"We're okay everyday, Mom, and you too. Alex needed a meh."

With this emotional conversation between a mother and a child, Mary approached Gene, and hugged him lovingly. Even though she can't have multi-expressions like her husband and son to show her feelings, she always loved them both.

Gene kissed his mother on the cheek as he took his lunch bag that Mary prepared for him.

"Don't forget your father's breakfast. He hasn't eaten his breakfast yet." She called as Gene rushed back for his dad's breakfast that was kept on a brown paper bag, and rushed towards the door.

"I gotta go, Mom. Are you sure you'll catch up?"

"Don't worry, Gene. I won't be late." Mary said as she was about to wash the dishes.

Gene smiled before leaving his apartment to catch up the balloon. He quickly grabbed the string with his spare hand, and the balloon sent him to the Text Center. He let go of the string, and landed safely on his legs in front of the Center. When he was about to go in, many emojis treated him differently but normally. Like giving him a pat on the back, and waved 'hi' at him.

"Hey, Gene."

"Looking good as always, Gene."

"Hey, Gene, that was the most emotional speech you gave yesterday!" Cryer cried.

"Thanks." Gene thanked.

"Hi, Gene. You've done great." The angel emoji punched his shoulder.

"Thank you." He blushed with her cheeks turned red.

"Hi, Gene!" The princesses, who all wore pink dresses and tiaras, greeted with admiration.

"Hey, ladies." He clicked his tongue and winked at them as the girls fainted.

The glass door automatically opened as gene entered with more emojis greeted him. But the only thing that caught his attention was his dad as he saw him talking to the chips about the scanner. The chips nodded as they left to check on the scanner.

Mel turned his attention to Gene when he approached him. "Son."

"Hey, Dad." Gene greeted as he and his father hugged. "How's your work?"

"Being the system supervisor is not what I have been planned for, but it wasn't so bad after all." Mel replied.

"I'm glad you haven't overstressed yourself this morning."

"I almost got excited and nervous I forgot to eat my breakfast. What was your mother cooked anyway?"

Gene inserted his arm in the paper bag, and showed his father a plastic container of pancake slices. "Mom knew you were in a hurry, so she made pancakes, but you left early, so I brought this for you."

"Well, I better eat it before Alex open the app. I don't want to eat this while I'm at work." Mel chuckled. "Is your mother coming?"

"Yeah, she's on her way." His son replied.

"Well, good luck, Gene."

"You too, Dad."

When the two were going on their separate ways, Gene was startled when somebody punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Gene!"

"Oh, hey, Jailbreak. How are you doing?"

"I'm quite great." The princess replied. "Thanks for inviting me last night."

"Well, my mom and dad wanted me to invite you since you held the ceremony and you're my good friend." Gene explained.

"So, are you still ready to work?" Jailbreak asked.

"Yes, I am." He said. "Why did you ask me like that?"

"Sorry, Gene. It's just… it was really nice of you."

"For what?"

"For voting your dad to win the election. I never thought a meh can do that, but you're a special meh."

"Thanks, Jailbreak." Gene blushed. "I would've thought that it would best that my dad has to be the leader, and I should do my part."

"Hey, are you available tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have time, why?"

"My mom invited your dad and the members of the board for a dinner in my place. You and your mom should go too. My family wanted to know you better. Oh, and my dad just returned home from WeChat app. He wanted to meet you too." Jailbreak explained.

Gene was a little nervous at first. He was invited by the royal emoji family, and he didn't know how to act like proper gentleman or royalty, but he can't reject an invitation.

"Well, that could be okay." He said.

"Great!" Jailbreak hugged him, making Gene blushed. She broke the hug first, and punched him on shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Sure, bye!"

When Jailbreak caught up with chips in the scanner, Gene was quite afraid that he might be an embarrassment to her and his parents, and doing something crazy in front of Jailbreak's family . He needed some practice.

* * *

Later at evening, after work, the Meh family walked back to their apartment to get themselves prepare for having dinner with Jailbreak's family.

In his room, Gene faced in front of the mirror with a bow around his 'neck', and practiced of being a proper gentleman before going to Jailbreak's place.

"Good evening, your majesties, it's really nice to meet you." He practiced how to speak with gesture, but he groaned. "No, that's not it." Then, he cleared his throat as he practiced again. "A beautiful evening to you, it's a pleasure to meet you." But he realized it stinks a bit as face-palmed. Just then, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He said.

Mary opened the door, and entered. Since she was also invited, she wore a big fancy purple hat with a large feather on top of it. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

"I don't know, mom." Gene sighed. "What if I made something disastrous during my first impression?"

"You'll be fine." His mother helped him fix his bow tie and his hair. "Besides, sweetie, Princess Linda…"

"Her name is Jailbreak, mom." He corrected his mother.

"Jailbreak really likes you for who you are, just like your father and I loved you for who you are."

When they're done chatting, Gene escorted his mom downstairs where Mel was waiting for them. He wore a black tie around his neck.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked.

Mary noticed Mel's tie loosened so she helped him tighten it up. "Now, we're ready." She said.

Gene opened the door for his parents as they got out of the house and Gene locked the door for them. Mel extended his arm to call a taxi. A taxi cab stopped in front of them as the Meh family got in the cab.

* * *

 **When I was making this, I didn't plan of putting Jailbreak's father in the story since he was mentioned in chapter 3, but I decided to put him in the story in the next chapter to make story delightful and fun to read. Now in this chapter and later chapters, these will involve Gene and Jailbreak's relationship.**

 **A/N: I will have a little time thinking for the next chapter about Jailbreak and her family. I discovered that Jailbreak is not the only one that has a royal family since there are so many princess emojis. I need help that what would be her home, her parents are king and queen, and having siblings. Please I need help if you want me to update sooner.**


	5. Dinner

**I am very very very very very very sorry that I haven't updating Emoji movie 2 for a long long while. I was busy in school, busy on other works, and I have a hard time thinking what would be the next chapter, but thanks to my friends out there, they helped giving their ideas for the next chapter. It's not exactly like their ideas, but I was just inspired by their ideas. I hope you like this chapter. Pls review, okay?**

* * *

Later at night, Gene and his parents were in their apartment. When they receive their invitation, they had to look nice, elegant, and fancy. Gene was in his room, thinking of what should he wear. Jailbreak's family is royal and rich. He didn't to look embarrass, so he picked a bow tie and a stripe black tie. This is a complicated part; he can't choose between the two.

"Oh, which one? Which one?!" Gene started to panic, wearing the same ties all over again while looking at the mirror. "I have to look fancy for Jailbreak's family."

Suddenly, Mary opened the door to check on her son. She didn't wear a fancy dress or jewelries at all, but she wore a purple hat with a large white feather on top. "Gene, are you okay?"

Gene sighed as he turned to his mother. "No, Mom. Jailbreak invited us, and I want to look fancy, but I don't know what to wear."

But for Mary, she had an idea. She took the bow tie from Gene's hand, and stick it on his 'neck'. Then, she took a small jar of hair gel from the table, and rubbed it on Gene's hair.

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that." Gene felt guilty.

"I have to, Gene. Mother knows best." Mary said as she added one more gel on her son's hair.

When it's done, they waited for the hair to dry. Just then, Mel appeared as he wore a giant black hat and a bow tie. He knocked on the open door, interrupting his wife and son. "How's it going?"

"Oh, I just finish Gene's hair." Mary replied, still in a monotone voice.

Mel walked in, and asked. "Are you nervous, son?"

"Not really, Dad." Gene said, feeling a little nervous. "I just wanted to make a good impression."

Mel and Mary glanced at each other, then Mel placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "You'll be fine, Gene. I think the royals already like you because you're the hero, and you saved us, remember?"

Gene blushed. "Yeah, I do."

"Now, let's go. We're gonna be late." Mel said as he walked out of the room.

Mary swept the dirt off of Gene's hair with her hands, and Gene escorted his mother out of the room.

When the Meh family were outside, it was quite dark and cold, but streetlights shined the dark surroundings. Mel raised his hand to call the taxi. A taxi cab stopped in front of the three Mehs. Mel opened the door and Gene helped Mary to get in the cab. Gene got in the cab, followed by his father as Mel closed the door, and the taxi cab drove away.

* * *

It is revealed that Jailbreak and her family lived in a mansion since there are no castle are seen in Textopolis. Outside the mansion, Hi-5 was wearing a black suit as he stared at his clock, waiting for someone. Then, a taxi cab parked in front of him. The door opened, Mel got out of the cab first, followed by Gene as they helped Mary step out of the cab. Mel paid the emoji taxi driver, and he drove off.

"Gene, finally, you're here!" High-5 jumped happily.

"High-5! What are you doing here?" Gene asked.

"Jailbreak invited me too! We're her friends after all." The hand replied.

"It's awfully nice of you to come, High-5" Mary greeted.

"Why don't you enter inside with us?" Mel insisted.

High-5 gasped in surprise. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, you need a buddy to be with when you want to go inside that mention where the royals are there." Gene winked at his best friend.

"Thanks, Gene."

The Meh family and High-5 climbed up the large stairs to enter the mansion together. The large door opened for them to enter. Inside was already a throne room, even though it's not really castle. The throne room has a long red carpet on the floor. Ahead is where the thrones are. There was a long stair case, and above there were two big thrones and eight small thrones.

Gene stared all over that the place was big and beautiful. Even though it was just a mansion, the inside was a like a big castle.

"Hmm, I thought there are more than just us emojis came for dinner." Mary said.

"Do you think we're late? The dinner is over?" Hi-5 panicked.

"Hi-5, calm down. We're not late." Gene said. "It's still early."

Just then, a door from the left opened, and Jailbreak came out, wearing a pink dress, like the rest of the princesses of Textopolis. Gene had his jaws dropped when he saw Jailbreak on a dress for the first time, as well as Hi-t, who also had his mouth opened in shock. She turned around and was surprised that her friends are finally here.

"Gene! Hi-5!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her friends.

"Hey, Jailbreak." Gene gave her a hi-5, as well as Hi-5.

"Are we late?" Hi-5 asked.

"No, not at all! You're just in time." Jailbreak said with excitement as she lead them to the dining room. "Come with me."

Gene, Hi-5, Mel, and Mary followed her as Jailbreak opened the door to the dining room. The room has red wallpaper, a very long dining table with three candlelights, and large chairs, which were sat by other emojis who Jailbreak invited; Poop, Steven, Hammer, Lightbulb, and other members of the board, and Jailbreak's family; her mother, three brothers and four sisters.

Her sisters' squealed quietly when they saw Gene entering the room. They have adored him since he became a hero. Hi-5 thought they squealed for him, but it was Gene, and this made Jailbreak feel embarrass and jealous. The Meh family and Hi-5 sat down on their chairs. Of course, Gene has to sat beside his parents, but the other side of his seat were the three princesses, which Jailbreak was three seats away from him. Hi-5 sat besides Jailbreak, which this upsets her because Hi-5 is very annoying.

Suddenly, the clings in front were heard that were sounded by the queen as she stood up and announced. "Alright everyone, settle down. Good. So, we gathered here tonight to have a fancy dinner with the new supervisor of Text center, family, and friends. But before we enjoy our dinner, let us wait for the king to arrive."

"The king hasn't arrived yet?" Gene asked.

"Oh no, but he'll arrive soon." One of the princess said as she was about to grab Gene's arm, but he moved away.

Just then, the trumpets sounded as they all stood up to honor the king's return. The butlers stood up near the door, and opened the door, making the king entered the room.

Everyone bowed their heads down to honor him.

"Welcome home, Father." The princes and princesses greeted.

"Well, is it this a nice surprise?" The king chuckled as he approached his queen, sat besides her, and kissed her.

"Glad you're back, and you're just in time." The queen said, then clapped her hands. "Bring out the food!"

The butlers brought the food out of the kitchen, and served them on the table. Hi-5 almost jumped of excitement as he can't wait to eat fancy food, but Jailbreak shushed him to stop him from jumping.

When the food are placed, the queen announced loudly. "Dinner is served!"

When the others are ready to get their food, Hi-5 rushed in to get his and gobbled them up, which it embarrassed Jailbreak when her family, the board members, Gene, and his parents stared at the hand emoji.

"Hi-5, Hi-5!" She elbowed Hi-5 as he stopped eating, and stared at everybody, who stare at him too.

The hand realized he was rude of eating with the royals as he stopped continued eating slowly, and everybody proceeded eating.

The room was silent, except for clanging utensils, for 5 minutes, until Steven spoke out.

"So, where have you been all this time, Your Majesty?" The devil emoji asked.

"I've been working in WeChat." The king explained. "It's not tough work, but it worth of fortune."

"Great choosing the work, Pops." One of the princes said.

"So, uh, is there any good news here in Textopolis while I'm gone?" The king asked.

"Oh, Daddy, a miracle thing happened in Textopolis while you're gone." One of Jailbrek's sisters with blonde hair replied. "I hope you know Gene." She extended her arm to point Gene, who grinned nervously.

"Oh yes, I know him. Isn't he the meh who Smiler called him 'Malfunction'?" The king tried to recall as his sons snickered.

"Dad! He's not just a malfunction!" Jailbreak scolded.

"Dearie, Gene Meh here is a hero." The queen explained. "He saved us all before we've get completely wiped."

"Is that so?" The king raised an eyebrow as Gene still grinned sheepishly.

"And his father was the new supervisor of Text Center." The queen added. "He was… uh, 'malfunction', like his son."

"Mom! They're not malfunction!" Jailbreak shouted, making everybody silent and stared at her.

Jailbreak didn't want her father to be embarrass by her non-princess act. He didn't also know she was the missing princess who got out of the phone. She cleared her throat, and exhaled to calm herself down, like a normal princess. "They're called Multi-expressive emojis, Mom. It's insulting when you called them Malfunction."

"No, Jailbreak, it's okay." Gene said. "We'll just get over it."

"What, Jailbreak?" The king turned to Gene, and glared at him for calling one of his daughters by nickname. "I beg your pardon. My daughter's name is not Jailbreak. Her name is Princess Linda."

"Dad, please, he didn't mean to call me that." Jailbreak cut him off.

"Ooh, ooh, Daddy." Another princess with black hair and dark brown skin raised her hand. "Did you know that Linda tried to get out of the phone?"

Everybody in the room gasped, except the princes and princesses, who were smirking. That had had it of Linda/Jailbreak for being their parents' favorite child. Now, this is their payback.

"Is this true?" The king glared at Jailbreak.

"Dad, it's not true." She lied.

"We saw her, Daddy." A princess with light-brown hair said. "We saw her when Alex almost deleted the phone. She wore a black hat with blue wig."

"I never wear that."

"Oh, really?" Another prince with black hair smirked as he and his brothers took out something from under the table. "What about this?" They showed a black hat with blue wig.

"THAT IS MINE!" Jailbreak quickly snatched her hat away from her brothers and hid it. Then, she slowly turned to the front, where her parents were not very happy about this.

"Linda, I should've known you're the princess that got off the phone that everybody was talking about." The king said disappointedly.

"Dad, I can explain." Jailbreak tried to explain.

"I never thought you were that princess, but it's all true!"

"But, Dad, I don't plan that anymore. I work in the Text Center now."

"Well then, you're not going to work in Text Center again starting tomorrow! You'll do your duty as a real royal princess."

With this, Jailbreak started to cry. She would never work in the Text Center anymore, which this also means she'll not work with Gene anymore. "YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND ME!" She cried as she left the table, and ran out of the dining room.

"Jailbreak, wait!" Gene called as he left the table and followed her.

* * *

Jailbreak sobbed with her hands on her face as ran to the garden at the back of her mansion, and sat on the bench, continuing to cry.

Gene finally found Jailbreak in the garden, seeing her crying. He slowly approached her and spoke. "Uh, Jailbreak, I-I'm sorry about what happened at the dinner and called you 'Jailbreak' in front of your dad. I didn't know your dad didn't know that you…"

"No, Gene, it's not your fault." Jailbreak sniffed. "It's okay. I'll just live with."

"But I can't just leave you like this." Gene sat besides her. "Are you sure you gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry." She wiped her tears. "I'll be fine. Sorry, this wasn't a perfect dinner."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't invite you just to have a dinner with my family, I invited you because I want to spend the night with you. But this is a disaster!"

"No, Jailbreak, it's not. It was just a coincidence. Maybe we'll have our dinner our way next time."

"Oh, Gene."

Jailbreak playfully punched Gene's shoulder as they both laughed. Then, Gene looked at Jailbreak to observe her how beautiful she was on that dress. Of course she didn't to be stereotype, he'll just keep his mouth shut. Jailbreak noticed Gene was staring at her. The way she looked at him, it's like she appreciated him for being a good friend who always there to defend and support. Like what she said in Candy Crush, he was her 'knight in shining armor'. They stared and smiled at each other for 2 minutes, until Jailbreak snapped out of it and cleared her throat.

"Well, I… think you should go." She said.

"What?" Gene asked.

"I mean, it's getting late. You and your parents have work to do tomorrow."

"Oh, right! But are you gonna be alright that you'll not going to work in Text Center anymore?"

The princess let out a sad sigh. "Yeah. I guess I'll accept it. I don't want to disobey my father."

To comfort her, Gene held both of Jailbreak's hand, and whispered. "Don't worry. Weither you work in the Text Center or not, we'll still stay in touch and still be friends."

This made Jailbreak happy as she hugged Gene tightly. Then, she released him. "Guess I'll see ya soon?"

"Yeah. See ya, Jailbreak." Gene waved at her before going inside.


	6. Upset

The next day, Gene went to his job at the Text Center, but now and then, Jailbreak wouldn't work here anymore after what happened at dinner last night.

Many emojis knew what happened at the home of the royal family last night as they kept spreading the gossip.

Gene didn't have the mood anymore and remained sad since this morning. He hasn't eat his breakfast as he left home first before his parents did, making them so worried for their son. Gene's thoughts snapped out when Hi-5 punched his shoulder.

"Morning, Gene!"

"Hi, Hi-5." Gene greeted back sadly.

"Whoa, you're look like a meh. Well, of course you're a meh, but not just any meh, you're sadder than a meh. Is everything alright?" When the hand emoji asked, Gene smirked and raised an eyebrow, signaling to Hi-5 that he have to stop being sarcastic. "Okay, okay. I was there, but we can't argue with the king. He's going to chop our heads off if we do."

"Technically, Hi-5, you're a hand. You don't have a head. You have a face." Gene corrected him.

"Okay, but he's gonna chop my fingers off… You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean."

Just then, a microphone squealing sound was heard from the speaker.

"Places everyone." One of the techs announced. "Go now to your cubes."

"I guess we have work to do." Hi-5 said as he went to his cube.

Gene went to his own cube, still thinking about Jailbreak. For him, the Text Center wasn't the same without her.

"Attention everyone." Another moderator added. "It seems the princess won't be working with us anymore, so we still have to stay focus on the text."

When Alex started to text, he chose Gene as the scanner pointed at him.

Because he didn't stay focus on his job and kept thinking about Jailbreak, Gene didn't notice the scanner was pointing at him.

"Uh, Gene, you're on." One of the moderators called, but Gene still didn't changed his face.

"Son, you've been chosen." Mel whispered, but Gene is still not in a mood.

"Gene." Mary called.

"Gene!" Hi-5 also called him.

"GENE!" Everyone shouted.

Gene finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name from everyone as he changed his emotions randomly before the scanner scanned him.

That was so close! He also made another mistake, but he didn't mess up this time.

After a long hard working day and emojis went back to their homes, Mel and Mary accompanied their son to their home, but Gene hadn't said a word to them the whole day.

Parents know best. Mel and Mary knew why Gene was upset all this time. And that's the time Mel thought of a plan.

* * *

The next day, just like yesterday, Gene is still not in a mood because of Jailbreak's absence.

Suddenly, someone poked him on the back. Gene turned around to see who poked him. He was expecting Hi-5 since he always greet him, but it was an unexpected surprise.

It was Jailbreak wearing the same pink dress like at the dinner!

"Jailbreak!" Gene shouted happily as he hugged Jailbreak tightly.

"Hi Gene!" Jailbreak returned the hug, but not as tight as Gene. She just hugged him gently. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Jailbreak." Gene, then, examined her clothes. "You're wearing your dress again. And I thought your dad won't let you work here anymore."

"Oh, he wanted to, but your dad came to my place last night and talked to my dad about it, then they made a deal. I can work here again, but I have to be a real princess and wear this dress the whole time." Jailbreak explained as she straightened up her tiara.

"That's okay, Jailbreak. I think you're still cool just the way you are." Gene said, repeating what Jailbreak told him during their journey together, which made the princess blushed.

Just then, Mel stood in front of them, which the two noticed him.

"Uh, I better go to the scanner now." Jailbreak excused herself, leaving the two 'mehs' alone.

When Jailbreak left, Gene approached his father with a surprising smile on his face. "Dad, you talked to the king? You did this for me?"

"I observed you yesterday, Gene. You haven't stayed focus on anything ever since that dinner. I know why you're upset, so I talked to the king to let the princess work here." Mel explained.

Gene happily rushed to his father and hugged him with appreciation.

* * *

Throughout the day, Gene regained his focus when Jailbreak is back, and still took control of the scanner with the techs. When the day ended and the emojis walked out of the Text Center, Gene managed to catch up to Jailbreak before leaving.

"Hey, Jailbreak!" He called.

"Hey, Gene." Jailbreak greeted back, but not in enthusiastic tone anymore.

"Since it's still an early night, why don't we hang-out for dinner? Just the two of us?" Gene asked.

"I love to, but sorry, Gene. I can't." The princess shook her head sadly. "I have a curfew, and my parents wanted me home at 7:30pm."

"Don't worry, no one will notice that."

"Actually, there are."

After Jailbreak whispered, she tilted her head, pointing behind her. Gene looked behind Jailbreak, and saw her brothers, staring at them from afar. Now he understood why her curfew was serious.

"Alright. But when are we going to hang-out? Just for a day?" He asked.

"Well, I'm available at weekends, but what about our work?" She reminded.

"Don't worry. Dad will do the job for me if I'm absent, and the techs will do the scanning." Gene said.

"That makes sense. Okay." Jailbreak nodded.


	7. Date

The weekend is finally here. His parents gave him a day off as Gene, like ever occasion, has a hard time choosing which tie should he wear.

Suddenly, Mary entered his room without knocking as she noticed her son deciding which tie he should choose. "Oh Gene. You don't have to wear something to impress the princess when you take her on a date." She advised as she snatched the bow and tie away from her son's. "Your daddy did the same thing once when he took me out, and you know what I said?"

"What?" Gene asked.

"Just be yourself."

"I appreciate you, mom, but Jailbreak acted as a real princess now, and I have to look good."

Suddenly, Mel knocked to interrupt the conversation. "Well, you're not royal, and you don't belong to a royal family. You're Meh. You're a multi-expressive emoji, and you have to be what you are."

Gene smiled as he hugged his parents with open arms. "Thanks, you guys. I appreciate your support."

"Now, go along without your ties. We'll take care of everything in the Text Center." Mel gently pushed his son out of his room as Gene continued to walk towards the door.

* * *

When he got out, he didn't kneed a cab to take Jailbreak out, so he just walked, and, when he realized he was almost late to pick her up, he used the balloon to fly all the way to the Royals' mansion. When he finally made it, Gene took a deep breathe, and was about to take a step on the stairs, but he was stop when he heard a 'psst' sound.

"Psst."

Gene looked around to look who called him.

"Psst."

He noticed that the sound was coming from the bush behind the staircase. Then, there was a yellow hand, waving at him to come with it. Gene was curious about it, but he obeyed the arm as he walked slowly towards the bush. The arm grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in the bush.

Gene coughed the leaves out of his mouth, and gasped. "Jailbreak, you're here!"

"Sshhh!" Jailbreak covered his mouth. "My mom, dad, and siblings didn't know where I am. I was hiding from them."

"Your family didn't know we're going out?" Gene asked.

"No. I only said 'I'm going out shopping.', but I don't."

"What if your brothers followed us?"

"That's why we'll sneak out."

Gene smirked. "I missed that kind of you, Jailbreak."

Jailbreak blushed as she combed her hair behind her ear. "Well, I may be a princess now, I'm still a code breaker."

"So, how can we sneak away from your brothers?" He asked.

"Just follow me lead." She said.

"Lead the way, Your Majesty."

Gene and Jailbreak used the bushes to quietly sneak away behind the princes as they looked around them, but not behind.

"Are you sure Linda already left?" Prince #1 asked.

"Probably. She's not here." Prince #2 replied.

"Oh well, let's go horseback riding." Prince #3 suggested as they all went back inside the mansion and the two bushes snuck away from the mansion.

When they are now far away, Gene and Jailbreak removed the bushed off of them.

"Oh man, we snuck away too good, huh?" Gene laughed.

"Yeah. I know!" Jailbreak also laughed. "Oh, would you stay here for a minute? I better go over there."

"Uh, where are you going?"

"Just in this corner, and don't look, okay?"

When Gene turned around as he obeyed to not to look, Jailbreak hid in the corner, and after few second, she came out unseen.

"Okay, Gene, you can look now!" Jailbreak said.

Gene turned around, and saw Jailbreak as she was no longer in her princess dress and wore her tiara anymore. Instead, she was wearing her black shirt and black hat with a blue wig.

"Wow, Jailbreak, you're wearing you're disguise again!" Gene exclaimed.

"Well, this is how you know me when we first met." Jailbreak chuckled. "So, where are you taking me now?"

"Oh, it's a surprise. But first…" Gene took out a red handkerchief as he blind-folded Jailbreak on her eyes.

"Gene, what are you doing?" She asked.

"You will know. Just let me guide you." He instructed.

Gene secretly led Jailbreak out of Textopolis to the wallpaper.

* * *

It took minutes to reach their destination as Jailbreak began to wonder where they are.

"Uh, are we there yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." Gene replied.

"We've been walking for so long."

"We're almost there."

Finally, they reached the Instagram app as they entered through and Gene swiped Alex's pictures until he found the picture where Alex and his family had their vacation in France.

Gene gently push Jailbreak with him through the picture, and around them was like they were in Paris for real, except that all living and non-living your frozen like statues.

"Alright, you can look now." He removed the blindfold from Jailbreak's eyes as she finally open her eyes.

Jailbreak looked at her surroundings as she gasped in surprise. "Wow! It's so beautiful! Where are we?"

"We're in Instagram, Jailbreak, in Alex's 'Trip to France' album. My parents dated here once, but they didn't come here anymore longer. Now, come with me."

Jailbreak followed Gene to a restaurant, where there was an empty table set for them. Gene pulled a chair for Jailbreak to sit. When she did, he rushed inside, and came out for 2 seconds with a dish with a lid on his hand.

"What's that?" Jailbreak asked.

Gene placed the dish on the table, and opened the lid, revealing spaghetti with meatballs. "Ta-da!"

"Did you…?"

"I did! Actually, my mom helped me."

"Well, I think you prepared this for me."

Later, the two emojis ate their lunch, told each other's stories, laughed at their jokes, etc.

* * *

After eating their food, Gene decided to take Jailbreak to another app for the rest of their date as they left Instagram and moved to Spotify.

"Wow, we're in Spotify?" Jailbreak chuckled.

"Yeah, and I was thinking this is where we gonna spend the rest of our date." Gene scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, maybe, since I made you a nice lunch, you should pick the song you like this time."

Jailbreak stared at Gene as she smirked. She picked the fast and fun stream with the song 'Ride by ZZ Ward' as they ride on a boat. Jailbreak seemed to have a fun time, but Gene bounced up and down on the boat because of the waves of the stream as he almost fell off the boat.

"Can you, at least, pick a calmer stream?!" Gene yelled as he tried to keep himself from falling off the boat.

"Alright, I know just a stream." Seconds later, Jailbreak managed to moved the boat to the calmer stream besides the fast and crazy one as they let the wave washed them off and landed to the smoother one.

"Ah. That's much better." Gene exhaled. "Hey, I remembered this stream. Is this…?"

"The same stream where we saw the whale song." Jailbreak reminded, then her eyes widened. "I think it's coming."

Suddenly, a blue whale appeared, jumping over the two emojis as the streams' pixels slowly fell over them. Jailbreak stood up and played the pixels, and some of them fell on their heads like water. The two chuckled when the water-like pixels tickled their head. When the whale song is over, Jailbreak sat back on the boat.

"I really miss that moment." She sighed.

"Me too." Gene added. "Hey, let me ask, do you still love your family and all?"

"Of course. I love my family, but I just didn't want them to make me what they want for me. Just like what I said before, I always wanted to live in the Cloud, but I decided to work in the scanner… to be with you everyday."

With Jailbreak explanation, Gene started to blush. "For me, I always wanted to be in a cube, but I didn't expect to be hero."

"Ha! Hero or not, you're still cool to me just the way you are."

At this moment, Gene and Jailbreak stared at each other's eyes as they smiled at each other. Gene placed on Jailbreak's. They slowly leaned at each other's face and closed their eyes, almost leaned in to a kiss.

But suddenly, the princess emoji stopped on her track as she quickly pulled away. "Uh… I think I should go home."

"What? Why?" Gene asked.

"My parents and siblings were looking for me when I was out of their sight for so long. If they find out about this, I'll be grounded for good.

"Oh… that's okay." The multi-expressive emoji said as the boat finally reached the end of the stream.

When Gene hopped out of the boat first, he extended his hand to help Jailbreak. She nearly tripped as Gene caught her in his arms.

Jailbreak quickly got up on her feet again as she tried to hide her blush. "Uh, l-l-let's just go." She stammered as she rushed out first.

Gene just stared at her in guilt as he followed her.

* * *

 **Well, this is my stop for a while.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Cordy Mills, thank you for your support. Please make your own account so we could chat or PM with each other.**


	8. Happy (Worst day ever)

**Sorry, it took so long. I was back to school, and my mind is filled with lessons. I wanted to post this at New Year, but it was delayed. So, belated Happy New Year!**

* * *

 ***listen to 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams***

The next day, Gene woke up happily as he danced out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where his parents were waiting for him.

Without a single word, he was just happy as he ate the pancakes on his plate without even stopping and sitting down. He kissed his mother on the cheek, and hugged his father, who was sitting on a chair and read a newspaper. Gene picked up a paper bag with his lunched from the table that Mary prepared for him, and winked at his parents before heading towards the door. Mel and Mary glanced at each other as they were curious why their son acted this way, but they suddenly realized why.

When he got out from his apartment, Gene gleefully danced at the sidewalk where he joined the other emojis' activities, like dancing with Flamenco, playing Frisbee with younger emojis, helping emoji animals to cross the street, and joining a morning exercise with the hand emojis (except Hi-5, since he didn't socialize with other hand emojis more often).

Along the sidewalk, Gene approached Hi-5, and span him round and round, making this hand emoji dizzy.

"Whoa whoa, Gene! Stop! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Hi-5 tried to hold his barf.

"Oh, sorry, Hi-5." Gene stopped spinning Hi-5 "I was in a good mood this morning."

"Ooh, why is my best friend in a good mood?" Hi-5 asked.

"Well, uh..." Gene scratched the back of his head, and thought if it is a good idea to tell him what happened yesterday. "I took Jailbreak on a date yesterday."

Every emoji heard him as they stopped of what they were doing and gasped loudly.

"Ugh, go back to you activities! This is best friend business!" Hi-5 yelled as every emoji continued their everyday task. Then, he turned to Gene. "Really?!" The hand squealed. "You dated a princess! Well, you're a lucky emoji, Gene. There is no emoji can't date a princess... unless the king agrees with this."

"Relax, buddy. If the king finds out, I'll explain everything." Gene said.

"You better be, because he disagrees, he'll feed you to the lions or worst."

"How worst?"

"Remember when you made an accident and Smiler called you a 'malfunction', she sent bots to delete you!"

"I think the lions are worst."

"Eh, I think you're right."

Gene and Hi-5 made it to Text Center. When they entered, Jailbreak was there first than them, still in her princess dress, smiling at them. Gene's cheeks turned red, and Hi-5 wanted his two friends to have an alone time.

"'Hey, Hi-5!'" Hi-5 gritted through his teeth, pretending someone has been calling him. "I think someone's calling me. I have to go."

When Hi-5 left, Jailbreak approached Gene, and greeted him. "Morning, Gene. I just wanted to say thank you for that date yesterday."

"Don't mention it." Gene blushed. "Hey, wanna see a movie tonight? Movies are good today."

"Gene, I loved to, but it's Sunday." The princess shook her head down. "My family and I were having a family bonding time every Sunday, and no matter where we're going, a relative or two should come along."

"Wait, you mean..." Gene was about to guess, until Jailbreak's siblings showed.

"Hi, Gene." One of the princesses with blonde hair greeted.

"Hello, Gene." Another princess with black hair and dark brown skin added.

"Nice to see you, Gene." A princess wit light brown hair patted his hair.

"You're still handsome though." Another princess, who looked just like Jailbreak, winked at him

"Hey, Meeeh" One of the princes snickered, playing Gene's emoji type as the other princes laughed.

Jailbreak's sibling came beside her, showing that they have to be with her for whole day.

"We'll be with our sister, Linda, for the whole Sunday." The blonde princess squealed.

"That means we'll going to watch her wherever she was... with you." The prince with blonde hair smirked.

Then, Gene stared at Jailbreak, waiting for her to explain.

"Sorry, Gene. This happens every Sunday." Jailbreak apologized.

"Attention, everyone." Mel announced through the microphone. "Emojis, to your cubes!"

"Well, we have a job to do." Gene said.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the scanner." Jailbreak nodded as she headed to the scanner, while Gene headed to his cube

"And we'll stay here below!" The light brunette princess squealed excitingly. "Ooh, I can't wait to see the emojis get scanned."

"And our sister in-charge of the scanner. I mean, really, a princess took control of a scanner?" The dark brown princess chuckled as the rest of the royal siblings laughed.

Jailbreak heard them laughing as she felt so insulted and miserable when her siblings teased her that way.

Just like everyday, emojis getting scanned, Jailbreak and the techs taking control of the scanner, but this time, the royal sibling were watching. The four princess loved to watch Gene getting scanned, but the princes whispered to each other of an unknown topic, which it got to be Gene. Most of all, the sibling silently laughed at their sister's job in the Text Center, which Jailbreak tried to ignore it.

* * *

After that day, when Gene got off of his cube, he wanted to tag along with Jailbreak, but he saw her with her siblings, probably they forced her to leave early.

Gene finally realized why Jailbreak wanted to leave the phone in the first place. Not only she wanted to live in the Cloud to be whoever she wanted to be, but to get away from her family who forced her to be like a proper royal princess.

When Gene walked outside sadly, Mel caught up with him, and put his arm on his son's back to comfort him. He thought his son was tired.

"Son, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Dad." Gene answered.

"That emotion didn't describe you as 'fine'. Tell me, what's wrong."

Gene exhaled. "I feel terrible for Jai—Princess Linda. I know why she ran away. She didn't get along with her family that much, and I want the two of us to be alone and do whatever we want."

Mel knew how Gene felt. This is like the same feeling he was when he discovered he was different from the other emojis. "Son, I wanted to help you, but I can't ask the king anymore. It's too much."

"I know, dad. I just want everything to be normal."

"It'll pass son. We need to be patient."

Unbeknownst to Mel and Gene, the keys of the supervisor office in Text Center were dropped as they were picked by an unknown emoji, and headed straight towards the Text Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jailbreak and her siblings made it back to their mansion, where their parents were waiting.

"Glad you're home, children." The king greeted. "There's something that your mother and I want to tell all of you.., including you, Linda."

This announcement chocked Jailbreak as she and her siblings sat on their respective thrones.

"Linda, we have to discuss about your behaviour when you were with that malfunction Meh." The queen stated.

"Mom, for the last time, Gene is not a malfunction!" Jailbreak yelled.

"I don't care, darling. The point why we have to discuss is..."

"Before the queen finished her sentence, the king continued her sentence. "You have to stay away from that Meh!"

"WHAT?!" The princess exclaimed. "Why?!"

"That Meh is a bad influence for you." The king said.

"He didn't do anything wrong, dad!"

"Oh really." The king took a file from the butler who gave it to him, and showed the pictures of her and Gene hanging out. "You went outside Textopolis with this meh that a young princess, like you, shouldn't go to."

"We're just hanging out, Dad! There's nothing wrong of hanging out with friends."

"But in the Wallpaper?! Linda, you are a princess, and you should be dating a prince, not a meh!" You may see him, but you're not allowed to be with him all the time! He will ruin your status as a princess."

"But dad, he's my friend!"

"No, buts, it is done! Now, go to your room!"

Jailbreak let out few tears from her eyes, and ran up the stairs to her room as she cried.

When Princess Linda was gone, The king came closer to his other children, and said. "I'm proud of you! You surely watched over your sister the whole time."

"We just wanted to make you happy, father." The black-haired princess emoji smiled.


	9. It had to be done

As usual, like any other day, working time for all emojis.

For Jailbreak, well still working at the scanner, but she's not in a mood greeting everybody right now, including Gene, who was waving at her 'hi'. Instead of waving him back, she shook her head down in sadness and ignored him.

When Gene saw her ignoring him, he got the feeling that something's didn't feel right. The Jailbreak he knew never ignored him like that. It has got to do with her family, and he wanted to find out.

After a busy day, many emojis were excited to go back home, but Jailbreak walked slowly and sadly towards the exit with the other emojis.

Then, she heard that sweet familiar voice that she wanted to hear all day.

"Jailbreak!"

She pretended to ignore that so she kept walking away.

"Jailbreak, wait up!"

She still tried to ignore him, until he ran up beside her.

"Jailbreak, what's the matter?" Gene asked. "You never ignored me like that before. Is there's something wrong? If there was, I can help you."

"No, Gene, nothing's wrong." Jailbreak replied.

"Really? If nothing's wrong, just give me a smile." Gene showed his big smile to make Jailbreak smile, but when she looked at him, she didn't smile. "Come on, Jailbreak. Tell me what the problem is."

Jailbreak sighed. She can't keep a secret from Gene anymore as she confessed. "Gene, I like you. I always like you. But it's not you was the problem, it's my family. See? This is the reason why I want to get out of here to be free from these princess rules. My dad didn't want me to be with you for a while. I can still work, but he didn't want us to hang out long. He said being with you ruined my status as a princess, and he didn't want that."

Gene's happy emotion suddenly turned to frown. "So does this mean we won't seeing each other anymore?"

"Gene, if you want us to be friends, we'll just stay away from each other for a little while. It won't be long."

"But I want us to be more than just friends."

"What do you mean?"

Gene gently held her hand. "Jailbreak, I didn't just like you. I like like you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you want to."

Jailbreak honestly wanted to spend time with Gene for the rest of her life. She wanted to say 'yes', but she still has to stay with her family. She retreated her hand from his. "Gene, I wanted to, but I also loved my family. I can't just leave them. I'm sorry, okay?"

Jailbreak ran off with tears in her eyes. Gene wanted to catch up with her, but he understood her situation as a princess, and since the king was here, they both have to obey every command he had given.

* * *

Later, Hi-5 invited Gene to a tennis play.

At the tennis court, Hi-5 felt enthusiastic while throwing balls with a racket to Gene, but the multi-expressive emoji hasn't caught a single ball as he was not in a mood for playing.

Hi-5 noticed his best friend as he asked. "Uh, Gene, are you okay?"

"Ugh, I can't play, Hi-5." Gene sighed. "It's cool that Jailbreak won't listen to her parents, but if she doesn't stay away from me, she gonna get hurt and depressed by her own family."

"Well, you could at least avoid her for a day." Hi-5 advised.

"Then, she's gonna think I didn't like her anymore." Gene sighed. "I can't take this anymore, Hi-5. Not because Jailbreak started to do her duties as a princess and obeying her family, but because she was under pressure of being a princess. I hate seeing her so depressing."

"So, what are you gonna do?" The hand emoji asked.

"I have to keep Jailbreak away from being depressed if this keeps happening for the rest of her life, even if it means I never get to see her again."

Gene threw the tennis racket away, and he marched out of the tennis court, leaving Hi-5 concerned about him.

"Ooooohhhhhh, he's gonna die." He said.

* * *

Gene made it in front of Jailbreak's mansion, but he kept himself hidden behind the bushes.

"Okay, Gene. This is the hardest, riskiest, most terrifying thing you've ever done, but Jailbreak's life depends on what you do next." He said to himself.

Gene sneaked on the side of the mansion, where he saw Jailbreak writing something on her notebook in her room. He's glad that he found her quickly. He picked up a small stone, and threw it on Jailbreak's window.

Jailbreak heard a loud tap outside her window. She walked towards, and opened it. She thought it was another bird, but there's nothing.

"Psst."

She heard a 'psst' as she looked down, and saw Gene, hiding in a bush.

"Jailbreak, come down here." He whispered a little louder.

"Why?" Jailbreak asked quietly.

"I have something to tell you."

"Could you, at least, tell me tomorrow?"

"No, no time. Just come down. I need to talk to you very important.

"Okay."

Jailbreak used the blankets and curtains and tied them together to make a rope, then threw the end outside the window, and slid down, landing in front of Gene. "Hmm, no wonder princesses should have fancy rooms."

Gene quickly held Jailbreak's hand. "Jailbreak, come with me here, and we need to be quick before somebody sees us."

"Gene, what's going on?" She asked.

"I'll explain later, just follow me."

Gene and Jailbreak ran to the garden, where the place was empty and no one can see them there.

"Okay, Gene, what do you want to talk about?"

Gene scratched the back of his head as he was nervous to tell her. "Jailbreak, like I said before, you're the coolest emoji I've ever met, and I wanted to be with you always."

Jailbreak was touched. "Oh, Gene, that was incredible..."

"But I think that's not gonna happen."

The princess emoji's smile turned to frown in confused. "What? What do you mean?"

Gene sighed. He knew this would happened. "Jailbreak, we can't be like this forever."

"Why? You don't like me anymore?"

"No, it's not you. It's just, your family. They... they just want us to be who we are."

"Don't mind my family, Gene! They don't understand what we have been through those times."

"I know, but they're your family. They're just doing what was best for you, and I don't want you to go against them. That makes you feel worst."

"But, Gene, I don't want to live with my family anymore. That's why I ran away to live in the Cloud, so I can do whatever I want and be what I want to be, and get out of these royalty rules."

"But why won't live in the Cloud by then?"

Why else that I decided to stay and work in the Text Center? Why else I came back?" The princess smiled warmly. "Because I love you."

Gene's eyes widened with a red blush appeared on his cheeks. "You do?"

"Yes, and I don't want to break up with you." Jailbreak admitted. "I have to obey my father so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Not only me, you'll get hurt too."

"But I can't obey him anymore. Gene, I wanted to be with you too. Let's just run away from here. Let's go to the Cloud together, where we can do what we want, like what you said to me before!" Jailbreak admitted before that she can't _the_ princess that what she was here in Textopolis and wanted to be alone in the Cloud, but her mind suddenly changed when she has feelings for Gene, and wanted to be with him now.

Gene made a smile face, then frown, making Jailbreak worried. "Jailbreak, I loved to. I really loved to be with you, but we can't just run away from our problems. We should face it."

"But Gene..."

"And that's why I'm here!" Gene can catch a glimpse on the king and the queen, who was walking down the stair outside the mansion, probably looking for Jailbreak. He was afraid of doing this, but it's a right thing to do. "This is for your own good!"

The multi-expressive emoji made a risky thing ever. Gene leaned on Jailbreak's face, which she moved her head a little backward, but his caught hers as he kissed her passionately.

The king and queen saw the 'meh' kissing their daughter as they realized their own daughter disobeyed their rules. They gasped in horror as their heads turned red and shouted loudly and angrily,

"LLLIIIIIINNDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Their voices were heard all over Textopolis. All emojis, including Hi-5, Mel, and Mary, are startled by that loud scream.

Back at the mansion, the king kicked Gene out on the street, and the queen grabbed Jailbreak's wrist tightly.

"You're in lockdown until you can behave like a real princess!" The queen scolded as she dragged her daughter back inside the mansion, and the king locked all doors and windows all over the mansion with steel bars and alarm lasers.

Jailbreak was now in her room as she showed herself to Gene through her window sadly.

Gene sighed sadly as his face turned to sadness with a tear appeared from his left eye. He loved Jailbreak so much, but he might never saw her again, "It had to be done."

* * *

When he walked away from the mansion, and was about to go home, Gene was alone on the street when everyone was asleep.

Suddenly, a large dark shadow approached him as he felt someone was following him. Gene turned around, and gasped in horror as he was about to run away, but a claw caught him, and knocked him out unconscious.


	10. Problem-Solution

**I am truly sorry for taking this so long. I've been busy at school since it's the beginning summer in the Philippines, I'm also busy with other stories, and I've been spending time with my family. So, this is the new chapter. This is also my Easter present for you guys. Belated Happy Easter everyone!**

* * *

In the middle of the night, Mel and Mary realized Gene hasn't come home yet, and they're very worried.

They went outside to find him. They, later, found Hi-5, who was still playing tennis all by himself in the tennis court.

"Hi-5 noticed Gene's parents coming as he dropped the racket, and waved at them with his body. "Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Meh."

"Hello, Hi-5, have you seen Gene anywhere?" Mary asked. "We've been looking all over for him, and we're very worried."

"Sorry, Mrs. Meh. Gene left hours ago, and I thought he went home."

"He hasn't been home for hours." Mel said.

"Oh, now I'm worried for my best friend. Where could he be?"

When the Mehs and Hi-5 tried to think where Gene could be, three giant shadows came behind. The emojis turned around, and tried to retreat, but Hi-5 got captured, and Mel tried to protect Mary, but they both ended up captured.

* * *

At the mansion, a door bell was rang, and the king and queen opened the door to answer it, but they were immediately captured by the same giant mysterious shadows.

The princes and princesses, except Jailbreak, heard their parents screaming as they left their bedroom to check on them. But it was part of a trap as they all been captured themselves.

Jailbreak woke up when she heard her family screaming for help. She hopped out of bed, and wore her wrist code watch, just in case. When she opened the door, she noticed that familiar structure as she was about to fight it off, until its claw caught her as well.

* * *

All emojis all over Textopolis were captured an army of mysterious figures. They even captured young one when the parents tried to protect them, but they were captured as well.

The emojis were carried and taken to the Text Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Text Center, the whole room was dark, probably because it was close and it's still nighttime. The techs were tied up and mouths covered while they were sitting in the scanner.

Gene woke up from his unconsciousness as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed that same smiling , who wants to get rid of him days ago.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"

"Ahh!" Gene screamed briefly as he snapped awake.

"Glad you're awake!" Smiler greeted with a big smile.

"Smiler, what are you doing?! What's going on?!" Gene panted heavily as he tried to move, but he was trapped by a robotic claw.

"I made a party, Gene."

"A party about what?"

"A party for your deletion!" The smiley emoji made a very big creepy smile.

"Wait! You can't delete me!" Gene exclaimed. "I saved your life, and everyone else! Because of all of my expressions!"

"Yes, but you ruined my reputation! Because of you, I was sent to the loser lounge and I was replaced by your daddy as the new supervisor of Text Center! You also ruined every emoji's reputation that Emojis should only be one thing!"

"It shouldn't be, Smiler! Of course, all emojis have their titles and their only emotion, but it doesn't they should follow it. We can be who want to be."

"And that's why you and your daddy are malfunctions! So, I invented him in the party tonight."

Gene's eyes widened in horror. "You mean, you sent him here?"

"Not just him." Smiler smiled evilly as many robots entered the place with all of the emojis in Textopolis, including Gene's parents, on their claws, struggling to break free. "I brought everyone!"

The multi-expressive emoji gasped.

"Now, this is what I call 'party'!" Smiler chuckled. "And what is a party without more than one guest? So, that's why I invented everyone to join the deletion party... including your family."

A robot threw Mel to the ground in front of Smiler and Gene. Gene was released from his robot's claw, and ran to his father's aid.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Gene." Mel replied.

"Smiler, I think you've gone way too far this time." Poop spoke.

"Oh really? How about you're next?" Smiler grinned as the robot that Poop was trapped on pointed its other claw on him, ready to delete him. Poop just shut his mouth to keep himself quiet.

"I'm sorry, son. This is all my fault." Mel saddened

"What? No, Dad, it's not." Gene said.

"I was the real reason you've became like this. I am the starter. I was responsible for all of this."

"Oh, what a touching daddy son reunion moment." Smiler interrupted. "It reminds me of the time I deleted you both. Oh wait, that's this time! Delete the two malfunctions!" She commanded as one of the robots opened its claws and ready to shoot Gene and Mel to delete them.

Mary freed herself from her trap, and she and Mel ran towards each other to block the gap between their son and the robot. "No!"

Suddenly, Hi-5 and Jailbreak break through the glass window to rescue Gene and the other emojis.

"How's that for an entr... oof" Hi-5 crashed landed on a robot and groaned painfully.

Jailbreak landed safely on the back of the robot.

"Wait! How did you get away from my bots?!" Smiler asked in rage.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Jailbreak fought back the robot by punching, kicking, and some of her karate skills that she taught from Karate School Lucky thing she still has her code watch around her wrist, and tapped on the code to unlock the bot's power button. She climbed up behind the bot's head, and pushed the button, shutting the robot off._

 _Jailbreak landed on the floor with her torn dress. "Ugh, can't fight with this dress."_

 _At the streets, Hi-5 struggled to break free from the bot's claws, but suddenly, it shut down by itself, dropping Hi-5 to the ground, and Jailbreak revealed herself with her black clothes and hat and was the one who shut the r robot down._

 _"Jailbreak! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Hi-5 exclaimed happily._

 _"Shhh!" Jailbreak shushed him, and dragged him in the alley. "Listen fingers, I think Smiler's responsible for this."_

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"Duh. She owns those bots, and I think she kidnapped Gene first before she attempted to kidnap us."_

 _"We have to find Gene, and rescue him and the everyone. Then, we could be heroes!"_

 _"And I know where."_

 _*End of flashback*_

"Long story, I can't tell!" Jailbreak smiled sheepishly as she tapped on her code watch, and the power button appeared.

The bot felt that, and moved randomly while reaching for Jailbreak at the back and Hi-5 on the top, which he jumped to avoid the claws.

"I can't reach!" Jailbreak tried to reach for the button, but the robot is still moving randomly. In her last attempt to reach for the button, Jailbreak fell down in front of her family, who were still held captive by bots.

The large bot turned to Jailbreak and her family, and aimed its claw at them. Gene saw this and panicked as he leaped between the bot and Jailbreak and her family to protect the royal family.

Then, suddenly, the robot put its claw down and shut down.

"Oh no!" Smiler yelled in horror, then turned to Jailbreak. "What did you do to my beautiful—" Then, the large bot fell onto Smiler, which her teeth and braces broke down ... again. "Ow, my tooth!"

Then, Hi-5 showed himself, revealing that he pressed the button to shut the robot down. "Hand, button!"

The other robots had their power button revealed as some emojis reached for them to shut the bots off, while some helped the helpless once.

When the royal family were freed from their trap, Gene got up and wiped the dust off of him.

"You tried to save us, after what we've done to you. Why?" One of the princes asked.

Gene turned to the royal family, and cleared his throat. "Because... I made a mistake once, and... I don't think you deserve any punishment at all."

"You know..." The King immediately spoke. "There isn't a man on this phone we'd ever think would be good enough for our daughter, but, um..."

"You come pretty close." The Queen finished.

Gene smiled back at them, then looked at Smiler, who was still under the robot. "What would we should do about Smiler? Surely, she's going to get me again."

"Don't worry, boy, I think I know what I should do to her." The King smirked.

* * *

Later, Smiler was thrown into the dungeon as a punishment for her crimes.

She had her braces fix, and her jailmates are criminal emojis like Bomb, Knife, and Gun, who are ready to play Go Fish with her.

"Oh great." Smiler sighed, still smiling.


	11. Epilogue

At night, the King and Queen announced the whole Textropolis about a party that was been held at their mansion to celebrate to honor three emojis heroism and finally brought Smiler to justice… for real this time. Everyone is invite, except for Smiler, of course, as she kept cleaning her teeth mouthwash in jail. Everyone's been enjoying the party lately. Gene, his parents, and Hi-5 were sitting at the table with the royals. Hi-5 can eat anything he wanted… in his own way as the King and Queen tried to get use to that since the hand was a friend of one of their daughters.

In the middle of the dinner, the King his glass with a spoon. "Quiet, everyone! Attention! I have something to say."

Every emoji stopped eating to listen to the King's speech. Gene tapped Hi-5 to stop him eating. Now, there are food smudge all over the hand emoji. Hi-5 quickly grabbed a napkin with his thumb, and wiped it all over his body.

The King stood up, walked towards the center, and cleared his throat. "First of all, I would like to thank everyone for attending this wonderful celebration. But this isn't just an ordinary celebration, we're here to celebrate and honor our heroes." He gestured Gene, Hi-5, and Jailbreak to join him at the center.

The three emojis left their seats, and walked towards the king. The butler, suddenly, came over with a pillow of three medals on his hands.

The King took one medal, announced "As the king, I hereby declare you…, Jailbreak, the brave and bold Princess emoji." He put the medal around his daughter's neck, then whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

Jailbreak was surprised the her father called her by her fake name, and was so proud of her. She just smiled at him. Her siblings finally felt happy for her. They'll just get use to their sister's personality.

The king winked at his princess. Then, he took another medal. "I hereby declare you, Hi-5, the loyal Hand emoji."

Before the king gave the medal to Hi-5, the hand emoji excitingly snatched the medal from him, and cheered loudly and happily. Gene slightly elbowed him as Hi-5 and bowed. "Thank you. Your kind gesture is my appreciation." He wore the medal immediately.

"And lastly…" The king took the last medal, and moved the Gene. "I hereby declare you, Gene, the determining and confident multi-expressive emoji." He put the medal over and around Gene. "In additional, I apologized for my behavior, Gene. As a father to my princes and princesses, it was my responsibility to protect my children, especially Linda. I thought you were a bad influence for my daughters, but, I guess I was wrong."

"It's okay, Your Majesty, I understand." Gene bowed. "And if you don't mind now, may I…?" His eyes pointed Jailbreak.

"Oh, of course." The king stepped aside beside Hi-5 to let Gene walked towards Jailbreak.

"Uh, Gene, what are you doing?" Jailbreak blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I've been practicing this and I already told your dad about this." Gene smiled.

When he knelt down, gasps were heard from the crowd, Mel and Mary knew about this as they held each other's hand, ready to let their son go, and Hi-5 bit his lower lip to hold his squeal; he was so excited.

Jailbreak wanted to step back, but she can't with Gene holding her hand.

"Jailbreak, you're the coolest, most interesting emoji I've ever met." Gene started, mixing his other emotions word by word, based on other emojis. "And after all the adventures that we had, I'm just not sure I want all that to go away, because my feelings right now are, like, huge. I know I said this before, but when I started hanging out with you, my feeling are huger than before. I know I'm not your prince charming, and you're not just a princess. I know this is not what you have been planned, but if you just give yourself another plan to make you happy, then you should be now and the rest of your life, if you want to." He took out a small black box, and opened it, revealing a golden band with a silver diamond. An engagement ring. "Jailbreak, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and this time, not like in a fairytale. At least, just like everybody, you could be free in any other way than the one you planned of living in the Cloud. And if you want to be free from what you are or from these stereotypes, I'm always here to help you. So, princess, Linda, urgh… Jailbreak, would you grant me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

The princess emoji didn't know how or what to say. She looked at her parents as they nodded if she agrees. Jailbreak remembered Gene said this before, but she rejected him and left heartbroken. She felt bad about it and regret what she had done.

Jailbreak helped Gene to get up, and confessed. "Gene, you have said this to me before, but I stick to my plan. I regretted what I said before. I thought I never got a chance correct it, but… there is a chance. So, my answer is yes. Yes! I will marry you, Gene!"

As the crowd cheered loudly, Gene was never been more happier. The king and queen smiled warmly, ready to let their daughter made her own decision. The princesses cried in tears, never had a chance with Gene anymore. Suddenly, Hi-5 grinned at them, but the princess were disgust as they moved away from him. Mary can't smile, but Mel knew she was so proud, as so was he.

When the crowd clapped and congratulated the two emojis, Jailbreak can't hide this in public anymore as she crashed her lips against Gene's, and he kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be the best man, everybody! I'll be the best man!" Hi-5 yelled with pride.

* * *

Months later, Gene and Jailbreak had their wedding at the royal family's garden, and Hi-5 became the best man. The day after their wedding, the two held their honeymoon in 'Just Dance' app, which Alex restore it back. They took the Twitter bird to ride there, which was summoned secretly by Jailbreak's whistle. Gene knew Jailbreak loved to dance now, and that's the time where they have fun together during their adventure. Hi-5, Mel, Mary, the royal family, and the some other emojis were invited and enjoyed dancing.

A week later, the king agreed to let Jailbreak back to work in Text Center, and made sure Smiler is locked up. Gene and Jailbreak stayed at his parents' apartment for a while before finding a new home for the two of them to start a family.

* * *

 **Well, this is the last chapter. Sorry I didn't make a wedding scene, but don't worry. If I have enough time and ideas, I'll make a wedding scene sooner. If you have suggestions and ideas, let me know. Make it funny, romantic and fun. Thank you all for your support and patience.**

 **Thank you, Cordy Mills, for your support and comments, but please make your own account in this website so we can chat in private. Thank you all Emoji movie fans. Bye :-)**


End file.
